marvel_abcfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jemma Simmons
|wiek = 29 lat |urodziny = 11 września 1987 |przepustka = Poziom 5Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.07: „Centrala” |numer seryjny = A 0956307 |tytuł = Agentka T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Naukowiec Biochemiczka |przynależność = T.A.R.C.Z.A. *Drużyna Coulsona (dawniej) HYDRA (pod przykrywką) |rodzina = Nieznana matka Nieznany ojciec |pseudo = FitzSimmons (wraz z Leo Fitzem) Profesor |aktor = Elizabeth Henstridge |debiut = „Pierwsze zadanie” |status = Żywa |seria = }}Jemma Simmons to urodzona w Anglii agentka T.A.R.C.Z.Y. oraz wybitny naukowiec, specjalizujący się w dziedzinie biochemii. Jest jednym z najmłodszych i najbardziej prosperujących członków naukowej dywizji T.A.R.C.Z.Y., razem ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, równie genialnym Leo Fitzem. Została zwerbowana przez Melindę May do drużyny agenta Phila Coulsona, w której wraz z Fitzem zaczęła pracować nad rozwiązywaniem trudnych i dziwnych spraw. Szybko zaprzyjaźniła się z resztą zespołu - agentem Grantem Wardem i hakerką Skye. W trakcie insurekcja HYDRY, Jemma nawiązała przyjaźń z agentem Triplettem, gdy wspólnie bronili Węzła. Dziewczyna była aktywnym uczestnikiem polowania na Johna Garretta, który okazał się być „Jasnowidzem” oraz na resztę projektu Stonoga. Była zszokowana i zasmucona, gdy dowiedziała się, że Ward przez cały czas był członkiem HYDRY. Stała się zgorzkniała w stosunku do niego, w wyniku kilku kłótni z Fitzem. Mimo wydarzeń związanych z bitwą w Cyberteku, a także poważnych obrażeń mózgu Leo, Jemma pozostała w zespole, aby pomóc odbudować T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. na żądanie Nicka Fury'ego. Kiedy Coulson zaczął odbudowywać agencję, Jemma zdała sobie sprawę, że jej obecność w siedzibie sprawiała trudności Fitzowi w gojeniu ran, dlatego została przydzielona do tajnego zinfiltrowania HYDRY. Jej przykrywka została spalona przez Rainę, jednak na pomoc biochemiczce przybyła również pracująca we wrogiej organizacji Bobbi Morse, z którą Jemma szybko nawiązała bliższy kontakt. Simmons pomagała drużynie w poszukiwaniach miasta Kree, a także w innych późniejszych operacjach. Gdy siedziba zespołu została zaatakowana i przejęta przez inny odłam T.A.R.C.Z.Y. kierowany przez Roberta Gonzalesa, Coulson zlecił FitzSimmons otworzenie przybornika Nicka Fury'ego. Wzięła także udział we wspólnej misji zniszczenia Arktycznej placówki badawczej HYDRY, która zakończyła się sukcesem i ostatecznie zjednoczyła dwie frakcje agencji. Po wojnie z Nieludźmi z Zaświatów, Simmons badała Monolit należący do rasy Kree, który w trakcie obserwacji pochłonął ją i przeniósł na odległą, nieznaną planetę, na której musiała walczyć o przetrwanie. Kilka miesięcy później została w końcu sprowadzona z powrotem na Ziemię, dzięki nieustannym i nieustępliwym próbom wydostania jej z artefaktu, przeprowadzanym przez Fitza. Biografia Wczesne życie Wkrótce. Osobowość Wkrótce. Umiejętności * Inteligencja - Wkrótce. * Ekspert naukowy - Wkrótce. * Umiejętności lekarskie - Wkrótce. * Szpiegostwo - Wkrótce. * Umiejętności strzeleckie - Wkrótce. Wyposażenie Bronie * Pistolet Smith & Wesson M&P - Wkrótce. * Pistolet SIG-Sauer P226 - Wkrótce. * Usypiacz - Wkrótce. * Spopielacz - Wkrótce. Inne wyposażenie * Krasnale - Wkrótce. * Pełno-spektrowe gogle - Wkrótce. * Skaner elektrostatyczny - Wkrótce. * Mechanizm dostarczający anty-serum - Wkrótce. * Urządzenie do ekstrakcji - Wkrótce. * Analizator spektograficzny - Wkrótce. * Skaner trójwymiarowy - Wkrótce. * Gnieciony ekran - Wkrótce. Projekty FitzSimmons Relacje Wkrótce. Występy Występy Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Sezon 1 * „Pierwsze zadanie” (debiut) * „Obiekt 0-8-4” * „Cenny nabytek” * „Oko szpiega” * „Dziewczyna w kwiecistej sukience” * „Nieznany wirus” * „Centrala” * „Studnia” * „Naprawy” * „Most” * „Magiczne miejsce” * „Nasiona” * „Tory” * „T.A.H.I.T.I.” * „Przytakiwacze” * „Koniec początku” * „Zwrot” * „Boża opatrzność” * „Jedyne światło w ciemności” * „Nic osobistego” * „Zbieranina” * „Początek końca” Sezon 2 * „Cienie” (jako halucynacja) * „Nadmiar obowiązków” (jako halucynacja) * „Nawiązywanie przyjaźni i wpływanie na ludzi” (obecnie i jako halucynacja) * „Twarzą w twarz z wrogiem” (jako halucynacja) * „Wrogie terytorium” (obecnie i jako halucynacja) * „Podzielony dom” * „Pismo na ścianie” * „Skrywane sprawy” * „Dla tego, który tu wchodzi” * „Co się z nimi stanie” * „Wstrząsy wtórne” * „Kim naprawdę jesteś” * „Jedno z nas” * „Miłość w czasach HYDRY” * „Zamknięte drzwi” * „Życie po życiu” * „Melinda” * „Wrogi przyjaciel mojego wroga” * „Parszywa szóstka” * „Blizny” * „S.O.S.: część 1” * „S.O.S.: część 2” Sezon 3 * „Prawa natury” * „Cel w maszynie” * „Poszukiwany (Nie)człowiek” * „Diabły, które znasz” * „4 722 godziny” * „Ukryty pośród nas...” * „Teoria chaosu” * „Wiele głów, jedna historia” * „Zamknięcie” * „Śmierć” * „Odbicie się od dna” * „Zdrajca” * „Złośliwa riposta” * „Terroryści” * „Czasoprzestrzeń” * „Raj utracony” * „Drużyna” * „Osobliwość” * „Nieudane eksperymenty” * „Emancypacja” * „Wybaczenie” * „Ascendencja” Sezon 4 * „The Ghost” * „Meet the New Boss” Komiksy * „Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase” Ciekawostki * Jemma jest prawdopodobnie wielką fanką brytyjskiego serialu sci-fi „Doctor Who”, biorąc pod uwagę to, że na pytanie, co znajdowałoby się w skrzyni na bezludnej wyspie, na której wylądowałaby, odpowiedziała „TARDIS”, czyli wehikuł czasu głównego bohatera serialu. * Relacja między Fitzem i Simmons jest oparta na relacji Jeda Whedona i Maurissy Tanchareon. * Ze względu na dużą popularność postaci, Jemma została wprowadzona do głównego uniwersum Marvel Comics.[http://marvel.com/news/comics/2014/7/27/22976/sdcc_2014_shield. ''S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 coming in December]'' * Jemma współdzieli datę swoich urodzin z aktorką, którą się w nią wciela - Elizabeth Henstridge. * Jemma Simmons występuje w grze wideo „Lego Marvel's Avengers” jako grywalna postać. Dostępna jest po pobraniu i ukończeniu dodatku „''The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Level & Character Pack''”. Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Kadeci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Członkowie drużyny Coulsona Kategoria:Pracownicy HYDRY Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Lekarze Kategoria:Poziom 5